


Look After You

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brief discussion of dysphoria, Keith's upset at his body so Shiro eats him out, M/M, Married Sheith, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex, Trans Male Character, afab language, kink meme prompt, pregnant Keith, trans keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Keith's feeling insecure at all the recent changes to his body, so Shiro helps him to feel good.





	Look After You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cwtchbuddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/gifts).



Keith slides into the tub—slowly, hooking one leg in at a time—as dexterously as he can manage. It goes well save for the small wave of hot water that sloshes over the side and onto the tile floor. Keith sighs, not wanting to blame it on his newfound proportions but seeing no other explanation for it. Six months along, he can’t deny the rounded bulge of his abdomen if he tried.

 

Keith’s hand reaches out to pat his belly, exhaling as the combination of steam and water soothes the flaring aches in his hips and lower back. The pain starts to evaporate little by little, replaced by a sense of calm that lulls Keith’s eyes closed. He tilts his head back and allows his mind to wander freely, only to be brought back instantly at the sensation of a flutter within his belly.

 

Keith smiles to himself then, keeping his eyes closed as he murmurs fondly: “Hello, there.”

 

Another kick, as though to answer him. Keith opens his eyes this time, but he feels like some intimacy has been lost. There’s something about talking to her with his eyes closed that makes him feel like she can hear him better. Maybe it’s instinct, maybe it’s all in his head. Either way, there’s no denying she’s here with him, be it through her intermittent motions or how heavily she’s sitting upon his hips.

 

 _This isn’t even the worst of it,_ Keith thinks as he rubs at his belly,  _I’ve still got awhile to go._

 

Keith groans at the realization. It’s been a lot for him, what with the hellish morning sickness, the dull aches throughout the day, the way his chest has expanded…

 

That last part has to be the worst of it, how out of sorts Keith feels now that his breasts are filling up. He keeps telling himself that it’s worth it, that it’s for the best. It’s a way for him to provide for his child after all. Still, that doesn’t keep the horrific sensations at bay. The best he can do is wear oversized outfits and try not to think of it. That, and not look at them too much while he’s bathing.

 

 _It’s worth it,_ Keith repeats in his head,  _it’s worth it._ And it is; he knows it. He tries to focus on the positive things, like how his mother will be around to see her grandchild grow up, how he’s waited his entire life for a family of his own, how the baby’s going to be a mix of himself and Shiro.

 

_Shiro._

 

Shiro materializes in his mind’s eye, making Keith smile to himself. A memory presents itself to him of Shiro, grinning and teary-eyed, clutching Keith by the shoulders:

 

_“You’re pregnant?”_

 

_“Yeah.”_

 

_A hearty gasp, a stutter in Shiro’s voice._

 

_“You’re sure?”_

 

_“This is my third test, Shiro.”_

 

_A hand ruffles through Shiro’s cropped hair before Keith’s hoisted off the ground, wet kisses being pressed all across Keith’s face and neck. Keith finds it almost off-putting until he realizes Shiro’s crying. He’s crying with joy at the thought of them having a child together._

 

_Keith should have expected this reaction; it’s no secret that Shiro’s wanted kids. But the thought that the person he’s loved all his life, the one he’s fought to stay with time and again, could be this happy with Keith is dizzying in the best of ways. This is their life now, they’re having a baby._

 

_“Keith,” Shiro breathes, “I love you so much.”_

 

The memory ruptures at the sound of a muffled call from outside the bathroom: it’s Shiro, informing Keith that he’s home. Keith’s mind is no longer wandering, and he realizes that the bath water has gone practically tepid. Quickly, he grabs the shampoo and begins to lather himself, his hair packed with lavender-colored suds by the time he hears the door open.

 

“There you are,” Shiro’s voice drifts in.

 

“Hey,” Keith manages before slipping underneath the water to rinse out the soap. As he goes down, he can feel his belly stick outright above the water, a tiny island amid the lavender waves.

 

When Keith resurfaces, he sees Shiro hovering nearby, holding out a towel for him to take. He’s smiling in admiration, his eyes flickering down to Keith’s bump, wordlessly checking in on him. For whatever reason, it doesn’t fill Keith with the comfort that it should. Instead he feels shame, embarrassment. His body has changed so much in these few months and he’s not sure how much he’s even processed it. He doesn’t know what to think of his appearance.

 

Keith looks up at Shiro and offers a half-smile in thanks as he takes the towel from him. He stands up and a deluge of water pours off of his torso, meanwhile he shakes out his hair, squeezing the dampness away with his hand.

 

“Are you feeling okay?” Shiro asks. Keith knows it’s coded language; there’s an undertone in nearly everything he says now that hints at the baby. Keith doesn’t begrudge him for it, however. Shiro’s been sharing how much he and his therapist have discussed his craving for control, his underlying fears that he’ll lose anything that doesn’t seem perfectly in his grasp. Having a baby is a lot for both of them.  

 

Keith wraps the towel around himself and steps out of the tub, saying as affirmatively as he can: “We’re fine. How were your errands, you were gone awhile.”

 

Shiro leans back against the sink casually, his arms folded across his chest. He looks chiselled, handsome, everything Keith feels he’s not. He tightens his grip on the towel woven around him.

 

“Just took my time is all.” Shiro says lightly. He feigns innocence, but Keith knows this more than likely means he’s brought home more stuff for the baby’s room.

 

“Took your time, huh? You wanna be away from me that badly?” Keith says sarcastically, unwrapping himself and ruffling the towel through his hair.

 

“No,” Shiro says in a scandalized tone, his lip puffing out.

 

Keith chuckles to himself and blots the rest of his head. When he’s finished, he looks up and catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror just behind Shiro. His entire body tenses as he takes in a full view of his body, not enjoying what he sees. There’s flab around his chest, streams of scars forming around the lower half of his rounded belly, which is now somehow bigger to him from this angle. It takes everything he has not to physically recoil.

 

Shiro raises his brow at Keith, but Keith doesn’t notice, too busy assesing himself and frozen in place. Shiro looks back into the mirror and then at Keith, gauging what it is that’s stopped Keith in his tracks. It’s when Keith raises a trembling hand to his belly that Shiro starts to piece it together. Keith’s been tiny his entire life, whether it was due to his lack of proper meals at his foster home or his commitment to exercise since his time at the Garrison and in the war. It must be distressing for him, Shiro thinks, to gain so much so quickly. There’s so much happening with Keith’s body in this time and while Shiro can’t do anything to change that, he can try to make it better.

 

“Hey,” Shiro beckons, but he doesn’t wait for Keith to react. Instead, he closes the space between the two of them and leans down, bringing Keith into a kiss. Keith reacts in shock, straining but soon winding his arms around his husband’s neck. He has to rock onto the tips of his toes, causing his bump to grind against Shiro’s own abdomen.

 

Shiro lets his hands meander, scaling the sides of Keith’s torso that have filled out due to the pregnancy. Keith still maintains most of his usual frame, but there are more curves to it around his hips, softer slopes for Shiro to feel, and  _fuck_ if it isn’t arousing to him. He doesn’t get very far into caressing Keith before Keith steps back, however, leaving a confused Shiro in his wake.

 

“What’s the matter?” Shiro says.

 

Keith crosses his arms over his chest, fidgeting uncomfortably and looking away as he mumbles: “Shiro, I don’t...how can you still find me attractive? I look  _so_  different.”

 

Shiro inhales and makes sure to garner the right words. Keith’s vulnerable and emotional right now, and Shiro needs to be considerate if he’s going to help. And so he dons a very sincere tone as he says:

 

“Keith, you’re the love of my life. What’s more, you’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever laid my eyes on. Nothing’s going to change that for me.”

 

Keith lifts his head up, his eyes rounded and dewy.

 

“The adjustments to your body are temporary. I’m sure they’re hard to deal with, but I don’t just find you attractive; I think you’re incredibly sexy.” Shiro adds.

 

“Really?” Keith says in a small voice.

 

“I want to show you, if you feel up for it. Let me take care of you.” Shiro says determinedly, making Keith’s legs buckle just a smidge.

 

“ _God_ , yes.” Keith sighs. He’s horny around the clock these days and he wants Shiro to eclipse all his insecurities, even if it’s momentary.

 

Keith brings himself back into Shiro’s immediate proximity. He then reaches up intending to kiss his husband, but is instead lifted up into Shiro’s arms, his legs instinctively coiling around Shiro’s middle.

 

Shiro props Keith up with only one arm, using the other to push their way through the bathroom doorway and into their adjacent bedroom. In the meanwhile, he and Keith are kissing hotly, Keith’s hands cupping Shiro’s face as their tongues lace together. They only break apart when Shiro places Keith lightly onto his back on their mattress, minding Keith’s dimensions and making sure he doesn’t feel too much pressure.

 

Keith looks up at Shiro adoringly, his chest and the curve of his belly undulating as he pants. Shiro traces a line down Keith’s cheek with a metal finger, only pausing once he gets to Keith’s belly. Keith exhales and presses Shiro’s hand down onto the bump, Keith’s own hand holding it there. There’s the glint of a smile from Shiro before he begins working at pulling his shirt up and over his head, Keith eyeing him. The buildup of impatience and the searing need to just get things started isn’t as present this time, being that Keith’s already naked. Now he gets to sit back and watch, revel in observing Shiro’s body as it’s revealed to him piece by piece.

 

Shiro smirks hungrily at Keith before easing himself down again, his naked chest grazing against Keith’s as they kiss. Keith pivots his head sideways as Shiro takes to kissing along and lapping at Keith’s neck, leaving little red blots along the way.

 

“What are you waiting for,” Keith sighs impatiently, “get naked.”

 

Shiro makes a negative hum with his mouth full of Keith’s flesh, shaking his head for an extra layer of defiance. Keith’s ready to get riled up about this, but loses any trace of anger when he feels Shiro’s mouth latching onto his nipple.

 

Keith’s mouth falls open as Shiro nibbles and suckles at the nub, rubbing Keith’s opposite nipple between two fingers. Keith’s feet begin to curl as Shiro slips two fingers inside of Keith, pumping them in and out at just right right speed, enough to draw Keith’s juices. Keith was already hot and quivering down there before this whole ordeal, major thanks to the hormones, and now he’s already growing so wet from Shiro’s touch.

 

Soon Shiro’s mouth is moving southward, kissing down the length of Keith’s chest and over the great arc of his bump. To Keith’s chagrin, Shiro’s fingers leave him, Keith unfurling with the need for release from that buildup. It’s only when Shiro folds Keith’s legs open with both hands that Keith realizes his husband’s intentions.

 

“Shiro, you don’t have t-”

 

“-This is about you,” Shiro overlaps him. He rummages his metal hand through the pocket of his pants until he extracts a hairpin, with which he pins back his white forelock.

 

“What, did you plan to go down on me when you woke up today? You were prepared?” Keith asks with a laugh.

 

“Never know when a situation’s gonna present itself.” Shiro says with no sarcasm whatsoever. Keith flushes at that and lets himself be positioned by Shiro, propping himself back against a nest of pillows as Shiro slinks his head between Keith’s thighs.

 

At first, Shiro gets playful, kissing the innermost part of Keith’s left thigh and then biting at the skin so he leaves a hickey to mark his territory. It feels almost torturous to have Shiro’s mouth so close and yet so far, but before Keith can even plead with him, Shiro’s there, his tongue flicking against Keith’s entrance.

 

Shiro’s mouth descends upon Keith’s inner folds, that delectable wet sound of Shiro’s lips smacking as he tongues and sucks Keith on the inside. Keith’s eyes drift shut, his head falling back onto the pillows beneath him while Shiro works up that phenomenal motion like a brushstroke: forward and back, up and down.

 

Shiro grips both of Keith’s legs by the thighs, powerful and the least bit possessive, and Keith loves it. He belongs to this man; he’s having his child.

 

“ _Fuck,_ Shiro.” Keith grits out, tugging at a fistful of Shiro’s white hair. Shiro continues relentlessly, not once coming up for air, just tonguing and sucking as much of Keith as he can fit in his mouth. He interrupts his momentum only to raise his tongue and lick that soft, fleshy mound perched atop Keith’s folds and Keith’s entire body zaps with pleasure.

 

“Shiro,” Keith moans his husband’s name, dragging out the “o” in a beautiful, hymnal fashion. This only drives Shiro further, pushes him harder in his pursuit to lead Keith to that ultimate climax.

 

Keith groans and sighs as Shiro accelerates, tongue lapping inside Keith wildly, his top lip dragging against Keith’s sweet spot. Keith can hardly even see him over his belly, that quick flash of white hair showing up now and then when Keith’s able to keep his eyes open between waves of ecstasy.

 

“I’m close,” Keith says as he feels that intense escalation, burning and insistent. He has to hold a hand against his baby bump to keep himself steady, as his body always grows stiff when he climaxes. The feel of his warm and stretched stomach isn’t filling him with repulsion but instead serves as a reminder of what they’ve worked toward, all the times like this with Keith on his back and Shiro caring for him that have resulted in the life Keith’s nurturing. This child is the result of all that, the proof that his husband loves him. All these recent changes have done nothing to alter that.

 

Shiro’s hands tighten around Keith’s thighs so much that they redden, but Keith pays no mind, as one final suck against Keith’s sweet spot makes his back arch, his lower half dripping. By the time his body’s relaxed, Keith’s completely flat against the pillows, reeling and gasping for air.

 

Shiro reemerges, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand, a coyishly handsome smirk on his face. Keith smiles at him, blinks with lidded eyes.

 

“Good?” Shiro asks through his own huffing. He doesn’t move to put on his shirt again but instead lies beside Keith, resting his head against Keith’s belly.

 

Keith runs a hand though Shiro’s hair tenderly, enjoying the view of his husband trying to bond with their daughter.

 

“Good? Babe, if you keep eating me out like that, I’ll let you put two in me next time.” Keith says, intending for it to be a joke but almost talking himself into it by the time he’s halfway through the statement. Pregnancy sucks at times, but it’s doable. It’s worth it.

 

Shiro just closes his eyes and murmurs to Keith: “You’re gorgeous, Keith. I hope you know that.”

 

“Even with this belly?”

 

“ _Especially_ with that belly. I once stared so long at your hips and ass that I walked right into the kitchen counter.”

 

Keith smiles almost giddily at both the reassurance and the visual.

 

“You could’ve told me you were into how I look pregnant instead of just staring, you loser.” Keith says, brushing his thumb against Shiro’s cheekbone.

 

Shiro’s eyes wander up to Keith. He says:

 

“I figured I’d let me actions speak for themselves, but I’ll be sure to tell you everyday. You’re gorgeous, Keith. And I love you.”

 

“How much?” says Keith with no hesitation.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“How much do you love me, Shiro?”

 

“...What do you want out of the fridge, Keith?”

 

“The whipped cream and strawberries.”

 

“Okay,” Shiro says, patting Keith’s bump before getting up, “one snack for my gorgeous husband coming right up.”

 

Keith lets Shiro gain a little bit of distance before he says:

 

“It’s not for eating, and it’s not just for me.”

 

The speed of Shiro’s footsteps increases.


End file.
